The First And The Last
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After upsetting Beedle in his AirShop, he decides to throw Link out by using his trap door. Link falls & gets badly hurt; when he wakes up, he doesn't wake up to the woman he expected he would see, but his worst nightmare. When Zelda finally arrives to check on Link & sees someone all over Link; she gets jealous. Now, can Link prove to Zelda she is his one & only? His first & last?


**Heey there, everyone :) How's it going? So, this is a one-shot I decided to write on The Legend of Zelda (Based on Skyward Sword). I hope you like it!**

****I do NOT own the picture that is being used for the cover, it's by RoseLight1993 on DeviantArt; I want to thank you so, so much for letting me use your picture and oh my gosh I love it, you did an amazing job! :D****

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, **_**all reviews are much appreciated, thanks!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

* * *

"_The First And The Last_"

**. . .**

"What do you mean '_nothing_'?!" Beedle, the owner of Beedle's Airshop, yells. His mouth is hanging open and a shocked and confused look is on his face.

Link rubs the back of his neck and takes a step back from the angry man who is now riding his bike that runs the Airshop extremely fast. The man is giving Link a very scary, creepy look.

Quite honestly, Link's actually scared of the man.

"Um, sorry, Beedle, I just don't need anything right now from your shop." Link tries saying nicely and calmly.

"Then _why_ did you stop my shop, climb up here, and look around if you don't _need_ anything?! Huh?" Beedle yells, his eyebrows knit together and he huffs.

Link shakes his head and quickly says, "It's not that I don't _need _anything. It's just that, well, I don't have enough money anyways. I'll come back later though, okay?"

"Oh, sure! Just waste my time, accuse me of raising my prices, and then you just want to leave empty handed?!" Beedle yells, his face turning red with anger.

Link gulps. He shakes his head once again, trying to calm the man down. Geez, this guy has issues when you don't buy his stuff and you want to leave without buying anything. "I didn't accuse you of raising your prices!"

"Oh, now you're callin' me a liar?" Beedle asks with a raised eyebrow. "You know what," Beedle begins and Link knows far too well that this can't be good. "You have the gall to leave without buying anything? Off with you!"

Before Link could even react, he has been so tired he forgot all about Beedle's trap exit that he happened to be standing on at the moment.

Link and Zelda have been up every night all night working on their new house down on the Surface, he hasn't gotten much sleep. It's been a few weeks after he has defeated Demise, so truthfully, he's tired, worn out, and just wants to relax.

Beedle pulled a lever, which opens the trap door Link is standing on, and the next thing the Hero knows, he is falling out of the shop and towards the ground.

Of course, Link forgot Zelda's Sailcloth, so he can't even protect himself from the fall. Link screams as he falls and then suddenly, he falls, face first, onto the ground.

It was for sure Link thought he heard a crack. Link tries to move, but he moans in pain . . . yup something was definitely broken. The Hero moans, squinting his eye shut, and trying to move, but can't.

He heard the footsteps of people rushing over to him, but he doesn't bother to lift his head to check. He just continues to moan. People try talking to him, but he can't hear them. The Hero is only trying to forget about the extreme amount of pain he is feeling right now.

The next few minutes were a blur to Link; all he knew for sure was that he was in pain, but when he left someone lifting him up and another person whispering words that he can't hear or understand, he passes out.

**. . .**

A moan escapes from Link's lips. A painful look approaches his face. The Hero is lying on his green bed in his room at the Knight Academy.

The light is on and the window is open, allowing the sun to shine into the room.

Link goes to lift his right arm up to rub his eyes, but he gasps at the pain and lets out a moan instead.

"Oh, you're awake!" A screechy, female voice yelps; excitement in her voice.

Link lets out a groan. He knows exactly who that voice belongs to and right now, he regrets waking up.

"I was so, so worried about you." The girl says as she shakes her head with a wide smile on her lips.

Slowly –very slowly keep in mind- Link peeks one eye open to look at the girl who is sitting on a wooden chair beside his bed.

"Peatrice, w-what –ow- are you doing –ow- here?" Link manages to say, wincing a few times. His stomach and ribs are killing him and he can't move his right arm or his legs.

Peatrice, the Item Check lady who works in the Bazaar, smiles widely at him and bats her long eyelashes at him, "Why do you think, sweetie?"

Link raises an eyebrow at her, "Um . . . to show me, um, w-what items I have in my storage."

"Don't be stupid, silly goose!" Peatrice says as she twirls her blonde hair around her finger, "I'm here to check on you and make sure you're okay, Link."

Link blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision and understand what is going on. Peatrice, noticing his confusion, shakes her head, and explains, "Oh, Link, you sadly fell from the sky out of Beedle's Airshop and you broke your right arm, broke your left leg, and sprained your right leg. You damaged your ribs a bit, but they are not broken and you have a few bruises."

Link tries to sit up, but Peatrice stops him, "Oh, don't you think about moving! Honey, I don't want you to get hurt." She then helps him sit up with a creepy –to Link- smile on her lips.

First sweetie and now honey? What is going on? Link shakes his head and gives her a confused look, "So, w-what happened?"

"Well, I was walking outside the Bazaar while I was on my break and then after you fell, I saw a bunch of people rushing up to you and surrounding you. I then, of course, rushed over to your side, pushing people out of the way, and dropped to my knees, making sure you were okay. I then brought you back to your room in the Knight Academy."

"Oh . . ." Link says, not really sure what to say. The only thing he could really think about right now is one person.

Zelda.

The Hero looks around, his ocean blue eyes wandering around his room. Everything is all neat and cleaned up. He doesn't remember leaving it this clean.

Peatrice, noticing Link looking around his room and being confused, giggles. "Oh, I cleaned up your room for you, Sugar-Boo."

Sugar-Boo? What? What's next?

Link raises an eyebrow, "Um, thanks . . ."

The Hero sighs. He looks out his window and stares up at the sky. He wonders where Zelda could be. The last time he saw her, she told him she was going down to the Surface to go sort some things out while he went to Beedle's Airshop to see if he needed anything else and to say bye to one of his friends before he went down to the Surface as well. Link pretty much said bye to most of his friends and everyone else, only a few left and Beedle was one of them. However, that visit didn't turn out the way the Hero planned.

". . . but like I was saying before, I am so glad you're finally back on Skyloft and now you and I could-" Peatrice, looks at Link who is staring out the window. She pouts and folds her arms across her chest, "Hey, have you been listening to a word I have been saying?"

Link, who is thinking of Zelda's long, golden hair, bright blue eyes that are the color of the ocean, her light olive skin color, and her beautiful smile, doesn't hear a word Peatrice is saying. He is thinking of Zelda playing the harp she gave him as they lie on the soft, green grass down on the Surface.

"Hello? Sweetie, are you alright?" Peatrice asks as she, again, bats her long eyelashes at the Hero.

Link finally snaps out of his thoughts and faces Peatrice, "Have you seen Zelda?"

Peatrice's happy smile and cheerful look fades and a frown takes over. She narrows her eyes at the Hero and she raises an eyebrow. Coldly and bitterly, she says, "Oh . . . her. No, I have not seen her. Does it matter?"

"Um, I-" Link tries to say, but Peatrice cuts him off, "No, you don't need to explain yourself. You must have head damage from the fall or something. I know you would rather have me here than her anyways."

Link bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a laugh. He looks away and back out the window.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything, Sweetie-Pie?" Peatrice quickly asks with a wide –once again, creepy- smile.

Suddenly, before Link could respond, the door swings open and a girl whose hands are on her hips appears.

"Link!" The girl cries as she quickly walks passed Peatrice and to Link's side.

Link smiles widely at the girl, "Hey, Zel."

Zelda smiles down at the Hero. She gently touches his shoulder with her hand, "How are you feeling, Link?"

"Okay, a bit in pain and sore." Link replies with a slight shrug and then adds, "Been through worse."

Zelda smiles at first, but then her smile drops. She then slaps his shoulder as hard as she can and then she folds her arms across her chest.

"Ow, Zelda!"Link yelps, "What was that for?!"

Peatrice jumps to her feet and gasps, "Don't touch my Link like that!"

"Your Link?" Zelda asks with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"Yes, _my_ Link." Peatrice argues.

"Hey, wait," Link says as he taps Zelda with his good arm on the shoulder, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," Zelda says with a huff, "only you could get yourself in trouble and yourself hurt after I leave you not even five minutes afterwards."

"It wasn't _my_ fault . . ." Link protests with a guilty grin on his face, "Beedle surprised me when he threw me out of his shop."

"Why didn't you have my Sailcloth with you and why didn't you buy something? You know how Beedle could get when you go to his shop then leave without buying anything." Zelda says with a shake to the head.

"He doesn't have to explain himself to you." Peatrice says bitterly.

Zelda turns to look at Peatrice with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"What?" The Item Check girl says challengingly as she cocks her head to the side and places her hands on her hips.

"Link and I have been best friends since we were kids. He knows that if he makes a stupid decision or mistake, I'm the first one to bust his chops about it." Zelda says with a glare. "It's none of your business either."

"Whoah," Link begins, "can we not fight here?" Link has never seen Zelda get so mad. Is she . . . maybe . . . jealous?

Peatrice rolls her eyes, "It is my business. I _love_ Link, my honey-bear."

Link lets out a sigh as he shakes his head. Honey-bear? Oh come on, what's next on her list of creepy, weird, gushy names?

Zelda tries to hold back her laughter. The blonde shakes her head and turns to Link, "Okay, Link, I'll check on you later, alright? I'm going to go, um, visit my father and finish getting our stuff ready."

"Zelda-" Link begins, but Peatrice questions him, "'Your stuff'? What does that mean?"

Zelda, who is now standing next to the door, rolls her eyes. She bites down on her lower lip so she doesn't let out her laugh.

"Zelda and I are moving down to live on the Surface, Peatrice." Link explains slowly. A bit scared on how Peatrice will react.

"_WHAT_?!" Peatrice yells. "You're moving down _there_?!"

Link shakes his head, "Yeah, but it's safe down there now and it's really peaceful and beautiful." The Hero then adds, "We're still going to come up here and visit, of course."

"But, before you leave, I must know something." Peatrice begins as she looks down with her creepy smile large on her face.

"Uh-huh?" Link asks, a bit scared of what she has to say.

Zelda leans against the door, interested to hear what Peatrice has to say also.

"I believe you're the perfect man, Darling." Peatrice begins. Link rolls his eyes, but she doesn't see. Darling? C'mon, what's next?! She continues, "I know that you come to my part of the shop just to see me, of course. I just- . . . I just need to know something."

"Mmm?" Link asks with a raised eyebrow, now very scared. He and Zelda exchange a look. Zelda holds back her laughter while Link glares at her. The Hero then looks up at the girl.

Peatrice plays with her hair with her fingers and continues, "Well . . . okay . . . I'll just come out and ask, what do you think of me?"

"You store items!" Link quickly says, hoping he doesn't say the wrong thing to make her upset, but at the same time, he doesn't want to lead her on.

Peatrice, taken aback from that, shakes her head, "What? . . . Maybe I asked that wrong. What am I to you?"

"You're a shopkeeper!" The Hero says with wide eyes and a fake smile, hoping she's getting the hint.

Peatrice looks down, not believing she is hearing right. "But... how could you say that? I thought we had something . . . I know. Maybe . . . maybe you're just shy about your feelings. That's it . . . right?"

Link slowly shakes his head, "Nope."

"I . . . do you . . . do you really feel nothing for me at all?" Peatrice asks, hope in her eyes.

"Yep." Link simply says, not thinking he's being too mean about it.

Peatrice gasps, tears in her eyes, "I can't believe it. From now on I won't bother you anymore and I will just treat you like any other old customer. Goodbye, Link! Hmph!"

Link raises an eyebrow. He mouths to Zelda, '_What did I say?_'

Zelda bites back her laughter and doesn't say anything until Peatrice rushes back them and slams the door behind her.

Zelda smiles as she walks back over to Link, shaking her head, "She'll be fine. She's just upset you don't like her back."

"I thought I was nice about it . . . wasn't I?" Link asks, confused.

Zelda laughs, "Just stop while you're ahead, Link."

The Hero shakes his head, "Well it's not my fault I don't have feelings for her . . ."

"For a second," Zelda begins with a shy look, "I honestly thought . . . well, maybe you did."

Link's mouth drops open, "You're kidding . . . right?"

"What?" Zelda says with a shrug, "When I walked in, she seemed all flirty and- and I don't know."

Link shakes his head and smiles up at Zelda, "Zel, she has been flirting with me for the past weeks. Trust me, I don't have any feelings for her."

Zelda grins, "Good to know."

Link then smirks at the blonde. "You know why?"

"And why's that, my Hero?" Zelda says with a giggle.

Link chuckles, "Because, Zel, you are the first and the last."

Zelda raises an eyebrow at him, "I'm the first and the last of what?"

Link smirks at the blonde, "Zel, you're my first love and definitely my last."

Zelda smiles widely at him. She sits down on the bed next to Link and slightly blushes. "Really?"

Link nods with a goofy grin on his face. Zelda giggles and nods, "Good, because you're my first and last love too, but don't think you're off the hook."

"Huh?" Link questions.

Zelda rolls her blue eyes, "You're still an idiot for getting hurt like you did."

Link laughs, "Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault."

Zelda nods her head and rolls her eyes, "Uh-huh, sure, Link."

"What? I'm being serious!" Link tries to say, but Zelda doesn't listen.

"Whatever you say, Hero." Zelda says mockingly.

Link pouts, "But it wasn't . . ."

"Sure it wasn't." Zelda says in a sarcastic tone, but has a playful look on her face.

"It wasn't though, Zel!"

"Okay, okay, whatever you say, Link."

"You're so mean."

"I love you." Zelda simply says with a wink and then she slowly bends over him so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiles into the kiss and kisses her back, "I love you too, Zelda."

"Hey, Link?"

"Huh?"

Zelda smirks, "Groose asked me before, but I said no because I wanted to do it with you."

Link raises an eyebrow, "Should I be scared?"

Zelda grins widely at him and shakes her head, "Not at all."

"Then what's up?" Link asks with a small smile.

"First," Zelda asks, "how are you feeling?"

"Alright, like I said, I've been through worse. Just my arm and leg are broken. Few bruises and soreness." Link tells her.

"Wanna go Skydiving?" Zelda asks with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile.

"What?" Link asks with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. All right now, he is feeling either pain or fear towards Zelda.

"What? C'mon, they're _only_ just some bruises." Zelda says with a shrug.

"So," Zelda begins with a smirk, "What do ya' say?"

Yup, Zelda was definitely his first love, but by the looks of it, she may be his last because he'll probably not make it skydiving with a broken leg and arm, but to the Hero, she's worth it.

Even if he has to break a couple more bones.

**~The End~**

* * *

**That's it for this one-shot, I hope you liked it :)**

**(I did new a few quotes from the actual game, which I do NOT own! :33)**

***If you would like, please check out my two other _Legend of Zelda_ stories: 'Broken Home' and 'The First Raindrop'. Thanks! :D**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, thank you! ^_^**


End file.
